I Didn't See That Coming
by Jacobfin12345
Summary: Percy is a demigod trying to escape from the Greek world. His Mother, Sally Jackson, has decided that they should go off to London to visit her very distant relative and for Percy to blow off some steam. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Major heartbreak and betrayal 

Disclaimer: I dun own Percy Jackson and Harry Potter. Those belong to Rick Riodan and JK Rowling respectively.

Hurt. Pain. Betrayal. That was all Percy thought of as he rushed to his apartment with tears welling up in his eyes. He didn't look back. He didn't want to. Camp Half-Blood had been his home for 6 years (let's just assume that Percy is 18). It had beenlike a second home to him. And of course that son of a bitch had to ruin that for him.

 _Flashback_

 _It was a month after the Giant War against Gaia. During the prize-giving ceremony on Olympus, Zeus offered him immortality. As expected, Percy turned it down to give Hades and Hestia back their thrones on Olympus. Zeus, impressed by his choice of reward, gave him access to his domain. Hestia,feeling grateful to Percy decided to bless him._  
(He received _the power to summon food out of thin air and to summon fireballs)_

 _1 month later_

 _Percy had been guarding the border. He didn't see why he still needed to though. Ever since the defeat of Gaia, there had been close to no monster attacks. He saw a shadow. That reminded him of Nico. Gosh, he thought, I sure do miss that little goth. He got distracted again_  
(for

the 700 time?) _Stupid ADHD. Then he heard it. A human scream. He rushed down Half-Blood Hill and past Thalia's Pine to see if he could help._

 _There, a familiar Monster greeted him. The minotaur was beating up a not-so-young teenager. A demigod, Percy corrected himself. He pulled out his trusty ballpoint pen, clicked it, and felt it transform into his sword, Riptide. He felt his familiar sword in his hands and grinned to himself. This is going to be an easy fight. He walked two metres behind the minotaur and said,"Hiya beefy boy, missed me?" The minotaur turned and started attacking Percy, but Percy skilfully dodged every one of his attacks. He continued," For the last time, stop interfering with my life ."The minotaur brought its axe down on Percy but he sidestepped before driving Riptide into the minotaur. It exploded into golden dust. He swept the dust off him and turned to face the teen._

 _"What's your name?" he asked._

 _"Timothy Hills," the newly dubbed Timothy answered._

 _Percy saw the cuts and bruises on Timothy before fishing out a square of ambrosia which Timothy eyed warily and ate only after Percy sweared on River Styx that it was going to cure him. "Well Timothy,"Percy said, " How much do you konw about the Greek Gods?" Timothy shrugged. Percy took this as his cue and launched into your typical explanation about them._

1 week later

 _It had been a week since Timothy had arrived and he had been a troublemaker. After being claimed by Zeus, he started telling nasty rumours about Percy. His first targets had been the Cabin leaders. After being on the receiving end of numerous lies , they began to believe Timothy and grew distant form Percy. Soon after came the other campers. All of them, except Nico_  
(cos

/he ain't there most of the time) _,Clarisse, Chris and Annabeth,had been wrapped under Timothy's little finger. Eventually, even Annabeth started to grow distant._

 _Percy had been sitting on the beach (being the Son of Poseidon that he is) when he heard a voice. "When are you going to break up with him?" It sounded. "Soon," another familiar one replied. His blood turned to ice. Wasn't that Annabeth's voice? He forced himself to take a peek. What he saw made his heart shatter. Annabeth was kissing Timothy. Anyone who did not know Percy would have thought that Timothy and Annabeth were engaged . That was it, he thought as he ranto his cabin, threw his belonging into the fire and ran into the night._

 _Flashback End_

He opened his apartment door and fell into his mother's embrace. He told her everything, from Timothy's arrival to _her_  
betrayal. "Please don't make me go back there." he begged. His mother's heart softened at her son in this state and nodded.

"I think,"she began,"it's time we made a journey to London."


	2. Cousins and Relatives

Disclaimer: I dun own Percy Jackson and Harry Potter. Those belong to Rick Riordan and JK Rowling respectively. 

Harry pov

I woke up to the knocking of my door . Even though I had an "upgrade", there was still limited space as I had to compete with Dudley toys for space. Anyways ,Aunt Petunia woke me up and I dragged myself down the stairs, half-asleep. When I entered the  
kitchen , Aunt Petunia gave me a curt nod. Strange. The Dursleys usually don't even acknowledge my presence. Aunt Petunia looked nervous. Uncle Vernon and Dudley too , though less obvious. Eyeing them warily ,I proceeded to make breakfast. Now , I  
must say that I have become a expert breakfast server over the past few years if I do say so myself. After preparing breakfast, I took my usual seat beside Dudley and waited for them to start eating. They didn't. I looked Aunt Petunia in The eyeand  
saw a hint of regret there but it was gone as soon as it had come. Aunt Petunia started talking. "Harry, I haven't really been honest with you"I rolled my eyes when have they EVER been honest to me? " We have a visitor today and she is my…my… Sister  
and she has a Son a little older than you."

My mouth hung agape. A Sister?!"Does that mean that I had another family all this while? But Dumbledore told me that Aunt Petunia was my only family member left. Unless _he_ had lied to me too."I thought , feeling anger well up in me. "No . Dumbledore  
would never lie to me."I asked Aunt Petunia if i had mistaken. Unfortunately, she shook her head. I could not believe my ears. That meant that I had a Cousin! Just then, a car pulled into our driveway.

* * *

Percy pov

Well apparently Mom thought that it was a good idea for me to escape from the demigod world. She had left Chiron a letter mentioning that I would be leaving for a while but didn't say why. I was grateful for that. And apparently she had a distant Sister  
whom we could go to. I think it was too sudden. I know what your thinking , it's a coincidence, that's all. Ahhh, but as a demigod, there are no such things as coincidences. But I just decided to go with it as there was not really a choice. Go, or  
stay and resent _her_ forever?

Anyways, the plane ride was rather uneventful even thought it included me clutching the armrests so tight that my knuckles turned white and almost kissing the ground after landing. I know Zeus gave me access into his domain but what can I say, old habits  
stay with you.

After another about 2-hour drive, (which was soooo much longer than it actually seemed damn you ADHD), we arrived at a random house on 4 Privet Drive. Mom had told me about Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon( as I was supposed to call them), Dudley and Harry.  
To be honest, I wouldn't even bat an eye at Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley from what I'd heard about them. Harry seemed interesting though. "Accidents" that occur to me seemed to occur to him too, once in a while. I wondered if he could be  
a demigod too but dismissed the thought as soon as it had come. I mean come on, what were the odds? But my suspicions still remain. As we pulled into the driveway, a middle-aged lady came out to meet us. "Sally! It's so good to see you again!Apologies  
if anything is not up to your standards."she exclaimed with a smile. Though if you looked closely enough, you could see that the smile was forced. Behind her, Uncle Vernon and Dudley were welcoming us with a big smile. But I knew better. This was  
all just a facade. I could sense a flicker of annoyance pass through them, as if our arrival was just another burden. I looked past him and found Harry staring at me with curiosity. I looked him up and down. He looked like a scrawny, shorter version  
of me. However, his eyes were emerald while mine was sea green. But what REALLY intrigued me was that his eyes contained a shattered look that I knew so well. Like you have seen much more than an average person your age should have. I saw that look  
staring at me every time I looked at the mirror. For a few moments, we just stared at each other. The tension was so thick that a blade could have trouble cutting through it. Under Mom's, Aunt Petunia's and Uncle Vernon's gaze, I decided to ease things  
up a little. Stretching out my hand I told Harry,"I'm Perseus Jackson. But I prefer to go as Percy. Nice to meet you."

Harry shook my hand, "I'm Harry. Harry Potter. Nice to meet you too."

 **Well that's it! I hope you like this chapter . This is my first FanFiction so plz don't criticise too harshly.**

 **quicktosee2:Ok. But plz understand that I am not a creative person and would thus use ideas from some other story and merge them with my own. Anyway, I'm quite sure the story that you read is not exactly the same as mine. Right?**

 **dragonfrost101: You wanted it, there you have it. Sorry for my crappy writing though.**


	3. Dreams and pep talks

Disclaimer: I dun own Percy Jackson and Harry Potter. Those belong to Rick Riordan and JK Rowling respectively.

Percy pov

Percy was in Olympus. Weird. He was pretty sure he was just sleeping a moment ago. That only meant one thing . Goddamnit. A dream. Well, some of you might be wondering, it's just a dream, what's there to worry? Well, as a demigod, your dreams are less  
/of dreams and more of visions of the future. A lady, Hecate, he remembered, walked into view. "Beware," she said,"things are going to change. Expect the unexpected." I rolled my eyes. I knew all of that! Why see the need to remind me? Hecate just  
/looked at me with a face full of sympathy. Her facial expression unnerved me and I decided to heed her advice. Well, you don't just go around ignoring warnings given to you by an immortal, right? That was all I thought about as I blacked out.

Harry pov

I looked down at the sleeping form of Percy Jackson. He looked so cute with drool coming out of his mouth as he slept. Also, before you ask, I am most certainly NOT gay with him. Aunt Petunia asked him to share Dudley's old bedroom with me after claiming  
/that 'she had not been prepared enough for their arrival'. To me, that was just an excuse to get Sally to sleep on the couch and for Percy to squeeze in such a small room with me (which, to my surprise, he didn't mind!). After seeing Aunt Petunia's  
/greeting towards Sally, I immediately knew that they were not that close. (I didn't know what I had expected.) I also remembered sensing a strong aura of power around Percy the day before. He now had a thoughtful look on his face as though he was  
/thinking about something as he slept. Unknowingly, that led me thinking about his eyes. The colour of them were most definitely NOT common. They were sea green, unlike my emerald ones. However , what intrigued me most was that they seemed like the  
/restless waves in the sea, slowly pulling me in the more I stared at them. There was also a hint of mischief, reminding me of the Weasley twins. Then a thought hit me. I had not written to both Sirius and Ron! They must be worried sick about me! During  
/the fiasco yesterday, the thought had simply slipped my mind. Cautiously, I pulled out my quill, ink and two pieces of parchment. Checking over my shoulder once again to make sure that Percy was still fast asleep (I had learnt from Sally that he was  
/not a morning person), I started to write my letters.

 _Half an hour later_

I read through my letter again, feeling satisfied. It read (Sirius's)

To Sirius,

How are you? I'm ok. Hopefully, you have not gone so far that this letter cannot find its way to you. Anyways, jokes aside, I have some news for you. I'm not going to beat about the bush so here it is. Aunt Petunia and mom's SISTER just arrived yesterday,  
/with her Son, Percy. I can tell he's not a bad chap. However, I can sense that he possesses A LOT of power whether he knows of it or not. Sirius, I can't shake off the feeling that he might be a wizard too but I'll keep my mouth shut just in case.

I hope you're doing well.

Regards,

Harry

I looked over to the other piece of parchment and started to write one to my best mate, Ronald Weasley.

Dear Ron,

Hi! Sorry I haven't written sooner. Something's happened. Don't worry, it's not bad. On the contrary, it's quite the opposite. Aunt Petunia and mom's SISTER just arrived yesterday, with her Son, Percy. I have an itching suspicion that he could be a wizard,  
/like us. -At this moment, Percy starts to wake up.- I will explain when we meet in person. Bye! Gotta go!

Your best mate,

Harry

I quickly stuffed the parchment, quill and ink into my trunk before Percy could see them. At that moment, Sally came in. "Good morning sleepyhead. Do you want breakfast?"

"Cookies?" he asked.

"Be up in 5 or no cookies for you."Sally said. Before she even finished, Percy dashed out of the room like wind. Sally shook her head and smiled. I watched the Mother-and-Son interaction and felt a pang of envy. That could have been me if that bastard  
/Voldemort had not killed my Mother. I would not have had to live with the Dursleys as a slave all these years. Now, they were all I had. Wait, scratch that thought. I had Sally and Percy. I might even be able to live with them after Hogwarts in summer.  
/I visibly brightened at that thought. I made a mental note to ask Sally if I could later. Based on first impressions, she no doubt looked nicer and more caring than Aunt Petunia. Speaking of Sally, she faced me with a smile and asked me," You're Harry,  
/right? Hopefully Percy didn't give you too much trouble, that troublemaker." I shook my head. She continued, "You have Lily's eyes, did you know?" I nodded my head and asked her, "What else can you tell me about my Mother?"

She thought for a while and replied, " She was very studious. I still remember her wanting to read through every book in our house,"she smiled fondly, "I was always closer to her than your Aunt Petunia. I felt curiosity well up in me. "Then why did you  
/leave and go to New York?"As soon as I said it I wished I hadn't. Sally's face darkened. "I'm sorry…"I quickly added. "No, you deserve a right to know. One night, I had a really heated argument with Petunia. Being the older of the two, my parents  
/sided with her. Seeing that I was fighting a losing battle, I gave up and kind of stormed off. By the time I cooled down, I could not find my way back home and started to cry. A stranger walked pass me and comforted me. He asked me if I wanted to  
/go home with him. I had that feeling that he was not going to harm me and thus agreed. Ever since I had left England, I lost connections with my sisters until a few weeks ago. I found a piece of paper with Petunia's mobile phone number written on  
/it in my old haversack. I thought about coming here and decided that visiting my sisters is long overdue. I can see that Petunia's doing fine. How about Lily?"she ended her explanation with a question.

I looked down, suddenly very interested in my socks. Sally seemed to get it. "Oh, I'm so sorry,"she said, " Is there anything I can say or do to comfort you?"

I shook my head but was touched that she actually cared, unlike the Dursleys. Speaking of them, Sally asked me, "How are you treated here? I can tell that you're not too close with Dudley."

Upon hearing that question, I seemed to break. Years of stress and frustration were being released through my tears. I replied, "In this house, I am an equivalent to a slave! They don't care about me and constantly make me do their chores. Even when I  
/am sick, they treat me as if I was a burden. I've had to put up with it for years!"

She nodded. After patiently listening to my venting of the frustrations I had been boiling up for years, she told me that she would have a word with Aunt Petunia. Realisation hit me like a twenty-pound sledgehammer and I begged her not to as Aunt Petunia  
/would make my life even worse if she found out that I had told Sally so much. She agreed and then lit up as though she just had a good idea. "Why don't you come and live with me after your school term? You go to a school in Britain right? Oh that  
/reminds me, I still have to find a school for Percy to go to."she rubbed her forehead, sighed and exited the room. "Oh and think about my offer, won't you?" I nodded and smiled like Christmas had come early. In the short time that Percy and Sally  
/had been here, Sally has cared for me more than the Dursleys _ever_ did and Percy had become the brotherly figure in my life that I never knew I needed. With that happy thought, I headed downstairs to make breakfast.

 **AN: Sorry for not updating sooner. I am going to use the excuse many writers use. Yep. School. It's been a heck of a week. I would want to say that I would update maybe once every 1 or 2 weeks but only time will tell.**

 **I just want to take the time to thank all of you who followed, favourited, and reviewed my story. You have no idea how much it means to me. (::) Here's a virtual cookie for all of you people out there.**

 **Guys, I'm also having a dilemma. Should I:**

 **a) Make Harry know of Percy's true identitydue to the dementor attack and vice versa.**

 **Result: Harry fully trusts Percy in Hogwarts.**

 **OR**

 **b) Keep their identities(More like Percy's) a secret.**

 **Result: The golden trio doesn't trust Percy and pokes their noses in Percy's business.**

 **Plz tell me which one would you like. Thx.**

 **Peace out**


	4. Dementor Attack

I don't own either of the two series!

Harry pov

It had been about two weeks since Percy arrived at the Dursleys. Life with him around was so much better. He would stand up to them when they treated me unfairly. Not wanting to give Sally a bad impression, they allowed me some freedom. However, I was  
intelligent enough to see past their facade for they would whisper threats in my ear behind the guests' back. Once Percy and Sally leave... I shivered at the thought but knew I could not escape from the inevitable. Unless...

Percy pov

Harry and I were going for our nightly walk with Dudley. Turning around, he told us, "Stay out of my way and get home at the same time as I do. I don't want to get in trouble." We nodded before heading towards the swings in a nearby playground. Harry  
took one and I took the other. Staring up at the stars, I asked him, " Harry, what would you do if you want something that seems so far away?"

Harry gave me a look before answering , "Well, I would work for it. Wouldn't you?"

I gave no answer. Instead I got off the swing and started pacing. "What if working for that something that you really want may also have the chance to ruin your life? Forever?"

Harry gave it a thought. He said, " I would decide if this something is worth that risk."

Ah yes, I thought, I was too blind by my love for her that I did not see the risk I was taking. Only after she had dumped me did I realise that fact. I was never good enough for her. Was that it? Did she really love me or was I just a substitute? Second  
in line? These questions whirled around in my mind as a layer of darkness descended upon the street. I felt the temperature around me drop a few degrees. I had to resist the strong urge to pull out my trusty ballpoint pen, Riptide. That, however,  
was before a dark shadow fell on me.

Harry pov

My first thought? Darn it. I knew it without looking that it was dementors. The feeling upon meeting would not be one you would forget easily. Whirling around with my wand out, I found myself face to face with a dementor. I could not let an innocent muggle  
experience the terror of meeting a dementor. Without a second thought, I cast a patronus spell and watched as a silver stag bounded out. While the dementors fled, I looked to see Percy stuffing something into his pocket. 'Probably a sheet of tissue  
paper of something like that', I thought. He turned around just to see my patronus disappear. He raised an eyebrow and I answered him by shrugging. As we were on our way home, I was greeted by an owl fluttering down with a piece of parchment attached  
to its leg. 'Oh great', I thought, 'now I'm in trouble with the ministry of magic. But it was an act of self-defence they can't charge me because of that, right?'

Turns out they can. -_-

* * *

Time period: after Harry goes to wizard "court"

Still Harry pov

'Stupid Ministry of Magic. They almost kicked me out of Hogwarts, my second home, just because I had to do a little magic to defend myself. Where's the logic in that?'I grumbled to myself,' I was lucky that Dumbledore arrived in time and prevented that  
from happening. But there was something unusual about his behaviour. It was as though he was trying not to make eye contact with me. If so, why?' Questions like these whirled through my head an I had my dinner.

Percy pov

Harry said that he had to go out for a little and came home looking depressed. When I asked him what was wrong, he just waved me off saying it was jet lag. I gave him the benefit of the doubt but I had my suspicions. I was immersed in my thoughts when  
two owls snapped me out of my reverie. They tapped against the glass and caught everyone's attention. Much to my surprise, Harry jumped up and sprinted to the window. He opened it, giving the owls access into the house. They, however, did not come  
in. Respecting their decisions, Harry started untying the two envelopes on their feet and sent them away after a small treat. He scanned the two envelopes and his eyes bulged. He handed one to me and proceeded to open his. I looked at the envelope.  
On it, written in neat cursive, was my name, followed by _second bedroom_. To say I was shocked was an understatement. The sender, whoever that was, knew exactly where I slept! My first thought was that Nico might be trying to find me but I  
crossed that thought out immediately. He couldn't write cursive so neatly. I opened the envelope. Inside, I found a letter saying:

Dear Mr. Jackson, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than  
July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

I have to admit, I almost freaked out. Hogwarts? Witchcraft? Wizardry? Harry must have sensed my confusion as he gestured for me to follow him up into our room. I obliged. "So", he started, " I'd better start explaining myself...

 **A. N. So most of you choseb so that's what I'm going for. Note: I cannot satisfy everyone so plz bear with me. Sry for not updating for so long. I had important stuff to attend to. Also, I upload my chapters using phones so the formatting goes a little crazy but I'll see what I can do about it. Next chapter Percy and Harry are going shopping!**


End file.
